


A sweet blue symphony of flavours

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is an android, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank owns a bakery, M/M, it's just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Hank is a middle-aged man who owns a bakery for around 20 years.Connor is one of his daily customers.The android, who belongs to a family, can't eat human food but highly adores Hank's craftmanship.Hank, who sees this as a task, develops something just for Connor and wins also his heart through it.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A sweet blue symphony of flavours

**Author's Note:**

> This was my part for the Secret Santa 2020 on our small discord server.
> 
> Chew, I hope you like my version of bakerman!Hank and how things develop. :)
> 
> This one was quite fun to write! ;)

Everyone who entered "Hank's bakery" knew the typical smell coming out of it.

It was a mix of fresh bread, cakes and other baking goods. Who came here, felt like home and took a little piece of it with them.

Hank, who owned this bakery for around 20 years, was one of the classic bakers. Everything that went over the counter was handmade and fresh. He was not one of those "second-rate bunglers who work with ready-made dough" as Hank often said. No, he took his time and even developed new recipes from time to time. Hank loved his job, and it showed. His bakery was one of the most successful there was.

And even if Hank wasn't the youngest anymore with his 53 years of age, he stood up every night at three, took a shower, brushed his silvered hair, tied it to a small ponytail, and went down to the bakery where he did his daily work. Responsibilities he had once called it. Hank lived with this concept day by day and didn't allow himself to give himself a break.

But not enough - Besides his work in the bakery, he also stood at the counter once in a while through the day and sold his goods to his customers. Not because he couldn't afford a sales assistant. It was more because he loved to talk to the people. He gossiped, and chatted with them about things around the neighbourhood and just had a good time.

Hank couldn't imagine doing anything else.

***

In this world, where Hank baked his goods, and other people loved them, there was also someone else. Someone who strangely had a connection to Hank, without even knowing him. He just always sensed a certain tingling feeling inside when he saw him.

It was a young man who always carried a mood with him, which was nearly infecting. He looked perfect, just like a porcelain doll. He was tall in his height, slender and lean. Together with his brown eyes and those soft short hair, he seemed to be just a young man, who bought baking goods for his family.

But Connor was an android, who indeed had a family. A family for whom he worked. He cared for the two children, assisted his owners with their chores and did errands if they were necessary.

He came here every morning, gave Hank a smile, ordered four buns and sometimes a loaf of bread. When he paid, his eyes radiated golden, and every time he tried to start a conversation.

But how things are, it often remained with a "Hello," and a "Goodbye". Just rarely Connor had a short chat with Hank. He had told him that he was part of a family and what he was doing.

Hank was always friendly to him, and Connor highly appreciated that, since it wasn't self-evident.

Sometimes Connor looked back on his way out, and Hank gave him another smile before he had to turn to another customer.

Connor went home to his family. And while they consumed the baking goods of Hank's bakery, he thought about the older man and asked himself how it could be possible to talk to him. But the android didn't know. Didn't know how to start something.

So he accepted it that things were just the way they were. For now! But he didn't forget.

To be honest, besides that there were some other things Connor didn't forget within the last time. While being in his stasis at night, he thought about so many things. Things which went outside of his grid, and also his programming. Connor didn't know what it meant.

***

"Hello, Connor. Same as always?" Hank asked the android on a Friday morning.

The android cocked his head and gave Hank a smile. "Yes! Same as always," he replied. It was one of the rare moments, nobody stood behind Connor, and he took a look around. It was his chance to initiate a conversation with Hank. - Even if his orders told him that he shouldn't and instead concentrate on his task.

Everything in this shop looked fantastic. What a pity. Connor couldn't consume anything of this. Connor was able to cook and taste things, but every enjoyment of human food wasn't possible. If he drank something, it was Thirium, but even that was rare. But in terms of consuming something, it was the only thing his body could digest.

"Every little bit I'm looking at looks so delicious, Hank. Just as if it came out of a children's picture book."

Hank took it as a compliment and smiled while he got Connor's buns ready and put them into a small paper bag. "Thank you, Connor. That's very polite of you."

"Sometimes I just imagine to try them and get sad because I can't. It's honestly a pity." The way Connor sounded, Hank got the impression that the android really wanted to taste his baking goods. But he also knew that Connor wasn't able to.

"Isn't there something like 'Android-Cookies' or anything?" Hank asked him openly, but Connor shook his head.

"Sadly not. I guess it's because we can't tolerate human food. The only thing we're consuming is Thirium. But I didn't find any café yet, which sells something accurate for androids."

Hank frowned. "I'm sorry for this, Connor. But maybe you'll find someday a treat which you can eat without worrying about something like that."

Connor gave him a friendly smile. "I hope so," he replied, his eyes laying on Hank's, who handed over the bag of buns. When Connor took it, their fingers touched, but it was more a short gesture, into which they didn't read too much.

On the way to his bicycle, Connor sensed this strange feeling in his wires. It felt good. It really felt good.

***

It was on the same afternoon when Connor went on a picnic with his family. He had the task to watch over the kids. Sarah and May were twins, and they loved Connor. Both being almost seven years old, they sat down with him and Connor was busy preparing a small snack for them.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" Sarah asked, and Connor looked up.

"No, I haven't!" Connor answered, spreading a little bit of butter on the half of a bun with a knife.

"Why?" she asked, and Connor smiled.

"Androids don't have girlfriends or any kind of partner, Sarah. It's not typical for us." In his mind, Connor asked himself for the first time, if that was true. And if not, why he had never thought about it how it would be to have a partner.

"But are you happy, Connor?" she wanted to know, and Connor took out a small package of cheese and picked out a slice, which he put on both of the prepared bun-halfs.

"Of course, I am. You two and your parents are my family, right?"

"Right, but you also need someone you can love," Sarah said.

"Or don't you want somebody you can love, Connor?" May added.

Connor put the cheese back into the picnic basket and looked at the girls. "You're both so nice to me," he said, and the girls enveloped his neck with their arms to give Connor a peck on his cheek from both sides. Connor chuckled.

He was happy on the outside. But for the first time since his activation, Connor asked himself the question, if they were right. Didn't he deserve a rightful partner? Did he deserve it to be loved? And if the answer to these question was a "Yes!" - Who would take him, being an android?

***

Hank treasured his Saturdays since it was the only day of the week he could enjoy a good and relaxed evening at home.

Often he cooked something for himself and ate it while he watched TV. He loved to watch movies if he had the time, especially the ones of his youth. Sometimes he even fell asleep on his couch.

When Hank had the time, he researched on the internet for ideas, developed new recipes and tried to invent new things for his bakery. Often he let himself get inspired by ideas of others and created something new on his own. On this evening, he searched for something in particular.

Thirium was well known as the life elixir of androids. The blue blood was rare, and even if he would buy a package from a Cyberlife Store, it was expensive. It would be a risk for Hank to just try things out. But what Connor had said had so much warmth in it, and it was just kinda sweet that he wanted to try things even if he couldn't.

If Hank was honest, he didn't want to develop it as a regular treat in his assortment. But every time he saw Connor's glance on his baking goods, he felt sympathy for the android. Hank wanted to make him happy. He wanted to give him something he could enjoy. Hank knew that those machines were able to adapt their behaviour to other people very well. But something in Connor's eyes told him, that not everything he talked about came out of his programming.

There was something to him. Something very special. And Hank wanted to get a connection to him.

Yeah, there was a moment where he asked himself, why exactly he wanted it. But then he smiled and thought that he liked that particular android. In a way, he wanted to be nice.

***

On Monday morning, Hank always run errands. Especially if it came to certain ingredients and today he just went to a Cyberlife Store to buy some Thirium. He still asked himself why he did all this, but on the other hand, he just did.

He paid 25 Dollars for one package of Thirium and inwardly hoped that it would be a success what he had in mind.

When he got back to the bakery, he did his daily work and later, when he saw Connor again, this special feeling in his guts appeared again.

"Hey, Connor. Same as always?" he asked, and the android smiled and looked at him with his warm brown eyes.

"Yes, please. And please give me also three of these cinnamon rolls. Thank you."

Connor's glance seemed different today.

"Is everything alright, Connor?" Hank asked while he prepared his order and Connor dropped his glance and nodded.

"Yes. I just shouldn't dawdle that long. I'm already late," he said but sounded a little compromised.

"Your owners okay?" Hank asked. He tried to have a conversation with Connor. Why did he even try? It wasn't even his business, but in a way, he was worried.

The always smiling android seemed sad, but since Hank couldn't do anything about it, he finished packaging Connor's things up and handed them over.

"Take care, Connor. See you tomorrow," Hank said, and Connor gave him a quick glance and a stilted smile.

"Thank you, Hank."

For a moment, Hank looked after him when he went outside. Today he didn't have his bicycle with him. It was strange. But maybe Hank could give him something tomorrow, he could be happy about.

***

Connor walked home on foot. He knew where to go. But his thoughts remained back to Hank's bakery. The older man always seemed so friendly. So generous, so nice.

Over the last days, the strange feeling in his guts had increased. The slight tingle had become a flutter. First, Connor had asked himself if there was a flaw in his wires and if he needed maintenance. On the other hand, he shouldn't experience feelings nor emotions. But Connor clearly did. What in the world was wrong with him?

Normally, he didn't observe his owners that much. He worked for them, without having this unknown flutter or tingle in his guts. Yesterday, when he had sat down in the living room with them, together with the kids, he had eyed them for a while. More casually, but he noticed, that there was something to it between them.

Connor assumed that it must be love. They had married a while ago. Soon after it, Connor had come to their house and had started his work. Then the twins had been born. Connor felt like a part of the family. They loved him too. But not in the way they loved each other.

Since Connor has had the conversation with the twins about him having a partner, he thought more and more about it. Now seeing his owners together became completely different.

These thoughts ate him up.

He wanted to know what it was like to lay in the arms of a partner, lingering in their embrace.

He just wanted to know...

When he came home from the bakery, Connor tried it with research. He searched the internet for everything that summarised things about love. Falling in love, having a relationship. Yes, he also stumbled over sex as a topic, but it scared him a little, and so he limited his search on the feelings coming with it.

A typical sign for falling in love with somebody was these dozens of butterflies in the stomach. People reported that it started with a slight tingle which became stronger and stronger. Until it reached the feeling of longing. Until the person who fell in love didn't want to be without the other anymore.

***

It had gotten dark, and inside the bakery, Hank was still working. Over the day he had created a recipe in his head. He would try it with some kind of Thirium cookies. The day before, when he had done some research, he had found out that androids actually could digest some sorts of flour. 

The dough was easy, but Hank was so deep in his work, that he didn't notice the flour in his beard and on his arms. Of course, Hank invented different new things from time to time. But since Thirium was a completely new ingredient, he liked it even more.

When Hank pulled the cookies out of the oven, it was already half past one in the morning. But seeing these deliciously looking, blue baking goods on the baking tray assured Hank that it all had been worth it.

They would hopefully lift up Connor's mood, and maybe he would show Hank his sometimes soft and sometimes cheeky smile again.

***

The other morning, when Connor appeared at Hank's bakery, the line was long. He waited for around 15 minutes until he stood in the front. It was also the first time, Connor stood in line and noticed, how the fluttering feeling became bigger and bigger, the nearer he came Hank. Even if Connor had to obey and do things as quick as possible, he had the urge to talk at least a bit to Hank, while he would prepare his order.

He felt the need for it, especially since the fluttering feeling in his guts had increased, every time he came here.

Hank meanwhile, had noticed that Connor stood in line again and threw a quick glance at the paper bag, which laid on the backside counter. Prepared for Connor, filled with Thirium-cookies.

"Good morning Hank," Connor said and licked his lips. When their eyes met, the crackle between them was almost noticeable. The android took a deep artificial breath and just focused on Hank, who had some issues to tear himself from Connor's gaze.

"Same as always, Connor?" Hank asked, and the android nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Hank."

Hank did as he was told and picked up four buns for Connor, but couldn't help but glance at him once in a while and Connor always glanced back. When he finished, he placed the paper bag on the counter.

Somehow Hank expected another reaction from Connor and the android lifted an eyebrow. It was almost a little asking, and he waited for Hank's typical sentence, which made him pay for his stuff. Hank didn't even need to ask him for the money, the matching amount of coins was already in his trouser pocket.

Connor placed them on the counter without Hank even saying anything but didn't take his hand away. The butterflies in his wiring became more and more nervous, the longer he stared at Hank.

Just now, Hank realised how his mouth got dry, and he grabbed for the money, leading straight to touching Connor's hand. The android was perfect. How cunning he looked, the perfection of his eyes and how charming a few strands of hair fell into his forehead. The creation itself was breathtaking, and in a way, he wrapped Hank around his finger, with every fibre of his body, without him even realising it.

"Thank you, Connor," he mumbled, and absent-mindedly touched Connor's fingertips, what earned him another smile.

When he slightly turned, and Connor took his hand away, Hank came back to his senses. Connor was almost on his way out when he held him back.

"Connor!"

The android turned around again, his glance asking.

"I've got something for you. I almost forgot." Hank grabbed for the paper bag on the counter to hand it over to him.

Connor took it, but his gaze was confused.

"Try them! I definitely want to know how you liked them!" he demanded, and Connor didn't know what to say for a moment, but then gave him a nod and another smile.

"Will do," he replied.

The moment Connor turned around, Hank wasn't sure what to think. On the one hand, he was honestly curious about what Connor would say about the cookies. On the other hand, he felt a strange feeling rising in his stomach. One that he didn't feel for a very long time and which felt so eerie, that Hank didn't know how to deal with it at the very moment.

***

Connor was curious about what Hank had given him. But he didn't dare to open it on his way home.

When he arrived back at his family's house, he placed the buns on the kitchen counter and examined the other bag. Of course, he was curious and wanted to know what was in it. But on the other hand, he was also scared.

He bit his lips and then went out of the house into the garden. The sun was shining, the birds chirped. It was a really nice day. The android sat down on a bench below a tree, and for a moment, he imagined how it would be like to sit here with a partner, who placed their arm around his shoulder.

His curiosity overwhelmed him at some point, and he opened the bag. When he saw the blue cookies in there, he frowned. Did Hank make him some cookies? Connor took one of them out and cocked his head. The texture was quite appealing. It honestly looked like a usual cookie - the blue colour left aside.

Connor turned it in his hand and had to admit that it looked so delicious that he even considered this term as understated. The longer he looked at it, the more it reminded Connor of Hank's bakery, and he couldn't help but smile. Then he lifted it up to his nose. When he breathed in its scent, he closed his eyes and saw himself standing in the middle of the bakery.

Hank stood at the counter but went over to him and took the cookie in his hand. "Here, take a bite!" he whispered in Connor's daydream, and the android opened his eyes and led the cookie to his lips.

The first bite was almost mindblowing. Connor's teeth sunk down into the baked dough and it was highly appealing, how it first crunched and then he reached its slightly soft core. It tasted like Thirium, mixed up with other flavours, which made his system escalate. In his HUD, different messages popped up. But Connor ignored them all and let the cookie indulge the tastebuds of his tongue, which originally just had been created to taste food. The cookie was incredible, and in his mind, Hank pecked his cheek, down to his neck.

The whole experience let Connor's inner self melt down to the floor, and he silently sighed while he chewed and swallowed the delicacy.

Connor opened his eyes and looked at the cookie. He couldn't help but shook his head.

"Wow..." he mumbled and took another bite.

While he ate another cookie, the sentence "The way to a man's heart goes through his stomach." popped up in his HUD. He had read it when he researched everything in terms of being in love. Connor didn't know by now if it was right to approach Hank like this. But then he asked himself: Would Hank even have given him the cookies when he didn't even like him?

Honestly, Connor had never tasted anything better than his cookies. Hank had outdone himself with this. And Connor couldn't wait to tell him.

***

The other day, Hank waited. But Connor didn't show up.

Neither early in the morning, nor later at noon. For a few moments, Hank was scared that something had happened to him. Or that his owners might have forbidden him to come over again. Some people were really peculiar if it came to other people, talking to their android.

Hank just hoped he didn't do something wrong.

The whole day was busy, so time went by within the blink of an eye. Hank had already given up the hope that Connor would show up that day.

He closed his bakery around seven and was still busy with sweeping the floor with a broom when someone knocked on the front door. When Hank looked up, he saw Connor, his hand laying on the glass pane, smiling. For a moment, Hank hesitated, but then put the broom aside and grabbed for the keys in his pocket.

Hank opened the door and let him in.

"I'm so sorry, Hank. I had a maintenance appointment this morning, and so I wasn't able to come over."

A stone fell from Hank's heart, and he took a deep breath. "Thank god, I was already worried something could have happened to you."

"You've been worried?" Connor asked him and now looked worried himself.

"Yeah, I thought your owners didn't like it that we're chatting with each other or something."

Connor frowned and now showed him a warm smile. They exchanged glances, and Hank noticed, that the LED on Connor's temple alternated between blue and yellow. "They don't know."

Connor knew, if he wanted to tell Hank what he thought and felt, he had to do something. It was against his programming, but he gathered all his courage and approached him for a few steps. "Your cookies were fantastic, Hank."

Hank glanced at him, dropped his gaze, just to look at him again. "Thanks, Connor." It was more a whisper when he replied. "I... I don't want to sell them professionally. I did them just for you."

The fluttering feeling in his stomach - It came back, and it spread up his spine and filled his heart with warmth, he didn't know he was able to feel again. "I wanted to make you happy with these."

Connor approached him further and now they just stood one step apart from each other.

"I loved them." He eyed Hank for a moment and leaned slightly forward. Connor didn't know if it was right what he was doing. But he felt it was the only way to show Hank what was going on with him and which effect he had on him.

"I definitely wouldn't mind getting more of where it came from." Connor hoped, Hank would get his hint, and within these short infinite seconds, he feared that he had done something wrong.

Connor's eyes radiated such a joy, combined with the ease of life, that it overwhelmed Hank. The android definitely meant something to him, and as it seemed, it was mutual. For Hank, it just felt right to lean forward and kiss him.

When their lips met, Connor closed his eyes and Hank cupped his cheek. It felt good and right - For both of them.

After Hank pulled back, they exchanged glances, and Connor gave him a gentle smile. "That was a bit... unsuspected," Hank said, a slight grin on his lips.

"Was it good?" Connor asked, and Hank chuckled.

"Definitely something I wouldn't mind getting more of where it came from," he replied.

Now it was Connor who chuckled before Hank pulled him into another gentle kiss.


End file.
